Video Game
by SuperWG
Summary: Follow Red X as he plots to steal a video game and defeat the top player in it. He runs into a few hilarious setbacks along the way, including our favorite cybernetic teen and Titans East leader. CyBee. Looks like I can't tag Atlas but he's in the story as well.
**Author's notes: I don't own any of the characters or anything. This is in the same universe with my last fic, Traitors Together. It's mostly unrelated but there's possibly a sequel that would tie them together. I'm going to try out a new dialogue system. I'm testing the waters with it on this one to maybe use in the future. I've got other oneshots I'm working on but needed the feedback for this one ASAP so this went first. Enjoy!**

 **Video Game**

Red X was jumping/teleporting from building to building as he felt the rush of air breeze his face through his mask. He had enough xenothium to last for at least six months while doing a lot of teleportation, and he was pretty good at getting his hands on it, so it would be no problem for him to be doing this. He was also celebrating a job well done. He'd scored a handful of expensive jewels from a robbery. He had tripped the alarm and dealt with security, but luckily the Titans didn't show up. As he was resting on one of the buildings that he teleported to, he saw a large purple serpent in the distance. Though he couldn't actually see anyone else because they were too small, he could see the dragon recoil as if it were being pelted with starbolts.

 **Red X: Guess that explains why I didn't have to tangle with the goon squad today.**

To be honest, he was bored right now. He didn't really want to fight the Titans, but he wanted to do something. He wondered how fun it would be to try to tangle with that dragon. But he saw the dragon suddenly disappear, and he got nervous. Now that they were done dealing with that, they might come after him.

 **Red X:** **Uh oh.**

He turned and started teleporting the opposite way from where he knew the Titans were. He didn't really know where he was going. It wasn't in the direction of his hideout. His apartment was right around the area that he was in, but if he went there now, the Titans might find it and he'd be done. He let the rush of jumping/teleporting from building to building take him over again, not caring where he was going. He eventually stopped when he came to what looked like some sort of abandoned stadium.

He looked around. This looked like it could be a good place to set up another hideout if his current one should be discovered and he had to move. He wondered if there were any hollow spaces underneath the rows of seats. He found what looked to be an abandoned living area. There was no food, but there looked to be a couch and a television set. He even saw a broken Gamestation there.

 **Red X: Cool.**

 **Voice: Hey! You there!**

Red X turned. He should have known someone was already here. But looking towards where he heard the voice from, he didn't see anyone.

 **Voice: Down here.**

He looked down and saw what appeared to be a robot lying on the ground. It had been the one speaking.

 **Red X: Whoa. What happened to you?**

 **Voice: I was undefeated, until** _ **he**_ **defeated me. Twice. My mechanic has abandoned me.**

 **Red X: Just curious. Who defeated the undefeatable?**

 **Voice: Cyborg of the Teen Titans.**

 **Red X: Well Mr...**

 **Voice: My name is Atlas.**

 **Red X: Atlas, you probably don't like the Titans, or any do gooders after that.**

 **Atlas: I don't. I wish I could pay them back, but there's nothing I can do in this state.**

 **Red X: I could probably help.**

 **Atlas: How? You can rebuild me?**

 **Red X: Maybe in time. But I see you like Gamestation.**

 **Atlas: Yes, I was undefeated on that too. But Cyborg destroyed my system.**

 **Red X: What if I told you I could get you another one, and eventually rebuild you?**

 **Atlas: That would be excellent. But of course, you want something in return.**

 **Red X: I just want this as my new hideout. Don't worry, the good guys'll never find it.**

 **Atlas: That's it?**

 **Red X: And maybe I want to see if I can't defeat you on the Gamestation.**

 **Atlas: A challenge?**

 **Red X: Yea, but you gotta be a good sport. Don't have a tantrum if you lose.**

 **Atlas: We have a deal.**

 **Red X: Now, what game was this that you were the defending champ on, exactly?**

Once Red X found out, he left and told Atlas that he'd be back with this stuff in two days at the most. Looks like he had found a source of excitement after all.

Red X sat in his apartment, in his civilian clothes, contemplating how he was going to do this. He would need to steal the Gamestation and that game that Atlas had been playing. He couldn't remember the name of it, but he knew what the picture looked like. He had also seen footage of the game on Youtube. Apparently the online match where Cyborg beat him had gone viral. But the video didn't include the name of the game. How stupid was that? He looked at a few more videos with Atlas beating his opponents. The most recent one showed him defeating a player named Derreck, from East Gotham City.

The game looked like fun. He was kind of glad he agreed to this now. He didn't know what was best about this, the exciting job of stealing those items, getting to own and play this awesome game, his new, more luxurious hideout, or making a new friend in Atlas. All seemed priceless to him.

He made it to his hideout to start planning this small heist. He gave a once over at the tools laid out before him on the counter.

 **Red X: Hmm, let's see what we've got here.**

He had a small blade that he would use to slash open the game's package and steal the disc, along with the game booklet. He was kind of a nut in that when he got a game, he wanted the booklet too. He'd also bring a bag with him. Most people would be suspicious of the bag, but he'd keep the game in plain sight. If anyone watched him, they'd watch the bag, which is where they would expect him to try to slip the game into. But really his suit would be in there. He couldn't very well waltz in the game store as Red X and take it without causing a lot of trouble. But he also spied a dark alleyway near the store to change into his suit if anything went wrong. He'd need to go as a civilian, as Jason. That was his real name. He would wear a tophat and trenchcoat to hide his face somewhat. It was cliche, but if he went out with nothing covering him and changed to Red X later, his identity might be discovered. He needed that disguise because it was casual enough to not rouse suspicion, but not so open that anyone could clearly see what he looked like.

The game was a "greatest hits" title, so it wouldn't be behind the counter. The version that Cyborg had beat Atlas on had a number of sequels out already, so the one he was going to steal was about a year old already, and two newer versions had come out. Red X was tempted to buy the new ones, but then he'd have to actually buy it, since there was no way he could steal it from behind the counter during normal business hours. Maybe after he did all this, he'd come back when the store was closed and break in to steal that one. For now though, the greatest hits title would have to do.

The Gamestation itself was another thing. He took the broken one and made it look new. He'd have to find some way to switch it out, and that was also in his bag.

 **Jason: Okay, let's do this... tomorrow. I should go to bed, but I've got three** _ **Supernatural**_ **episodes on my DVR, might as well watch them.**

He was pleased with the episodes he watched. After going to the website to argue with some of the other fans about who was the cooler brother on the show, he got some sleep and prepared for an interesting, and amusing, heist tomorrow.

The next day, Red X woke up feeling very excited, a malicious smile gracing his features. After having some breakfast, he immediately went to work on his plan. Dressing in the tophat and trenchcoat he planned on wearing, he set out to the video game store to enact his plan.

The first part was surprisingly easy, but annoying. He set a small grenade outside near the back of the store where he had snuck unnoticed. Then he drove his car about a block away and parked it along the side of a street. He got out and with his bag, walked into the store. He went to the line and saw that it went all the way to the door. He counted at least seventeen customers ahead of him.

 **Jason: Oh, come on!**

The wait wasn't short either. Most of the customers went by fairly fast, but a couple of them wanted to argue with the clerk.

 **Customer: That game was supposed to be half price!**

 **Clerk: The sale doesn't start until tomorrow.**

 **Customer: But I drove forty five minutes to get here. Can't you just give it to me for half price?**

 **Clerk: No sir. The system won't let me change the price.**

 **Customer: But I've been buying games here for a long time now...**

Oh my god, Jason thought. That guy was there for a while before the manager came out and was able to talk him down. But a few customers later, another one started.

 **Customer: Why is the game $44.99 when it says right there that it's $39.99?**

 **Clerk: The used version is $39.99. The new one is $44.99.**

 **Customer: Where does it say that?**

The clerk pointed to the "used" sign above the used games section.

 **Customer: But it only says that on the top row. How am I supposed to know it meant that for every single row underneath it? I should get it for $39.99!**

Man, some people are so stupid, you just can't win with them. At one point, another clerk came to take customers. But after two customers, he claimed that he had to go talk to the manager about something. The first clerk yelled at him, saying that he did that every day. The back up clerk left anyway, still with a line reaching the door. It was a good twenty five minutes before it was Jason's turn. But when it was, he walked up to the counter.

 **Clerk: Hello, may I help you today?**

 **Jason: Yea, I wanted to buy a used Gamestation?**

 **Clerk: Sure, give me a sec.**

The clerk disappeared into the back room, and later reappeared with a Gamestation that was wrapped in plastic wrap, but no box.

 **Clerk: It'll be $275.23 with the tax.**

 **Jason: Okay, let me get it out.**

Jason fumbled in his bag like he was looking for some money but couldn't find it. Then his hand found the remote to detonate the grenade he put outside earlier. He pushed it, and a loud, exploding noise was heard coming from the store's back lot. The clerk's head spun around to the back, and he immediately went back to investigate. Jason noticed that all the customers' attention was on the loud noise that happened, so he quickly swapped out the Gamestation that was sitting on the counter with the broken one he had brought in with him. He had been able to wrap that one in plastic as well, so they looked similar. If someone looked really closely, they could tell it was not the same, but the clerk would hardly be looking closely.

Before he could do anything with stealing the game disc, the clerk reappeared from the back room.

 **Clerk: I don't know what that was. Probably some kind of fuse sparked and made that explosion. The boss won't be happy about that. Anyway, yea it's $275.23.**

 **Jason: I think I left my wallet in the car, mind if I go grab it?**

 **Clerk: Go ahead.**

So Jason went out to his car and put the Gamestation in his trunk. Then, he made his way back into the store. He went back to the counter.

 **Jason: I think I left my wallet at home. I gotta come back.**

 **Clerk: Okay then.**

The clerk put the Gamestation that was on the counter back into the back room. Jason directed his gaze to where the older games were. He acted like he was surprised.

 **Jason: Oh shoot, I didn't know this was still here!**

Jason made a beeline to the section with the slightly older games. He had noticed some customers giving him odd looks, so he set his bag at the entrance and went back to where the game was. The looks he was getting disappeared. Then he turned so that he was facing the display, with his back to the register. He held the game like he was checking out the features listed on the case, but he was actually slitting the case open and sliding the disc out of it. As he was doing the same to the booklet, he heard the door and two sets of footsteps come inside. The couple were engaged in a chatty conversation, but one of the voices was familiar.

 **Cyborg: Aw yeah! They got** _ **Ultimate Battle 5**_ **! Now I could get** _ **Ultimate Battles**_ **2, 3, 4, and 5!**

 **Bumblebee: You sure love you some video games, eh Sparky? Guess that whole thing with that Atlas guy jumping out of the game and kidnapping your friends didn't deter you one bit, huh?**

 **Cyborg: That's right! Please tell me you can be by my side to watch me stomp Grass Stain in these games?**

 **Bumblebee: Ugh. Man, there's gotta be a million better things I could be doing than watching you play video games.**

 **Cyborg: Please?**

 **Bumblebee: Aw, you know I can't say no to you, Sparky.**

Jason heard what he was pretty sure was the sound of them giving each other a quick kiss. That was cute, but what really had gotten his attention was the fact that one of the games Cyborg listed that he planned on buying was the one in Jason's hand, and there didn't seem to be any more on the shelf. He quickly put the now empty case back onto the shelf and stalked to the door. But what happened next happened so fast, he could hear the whole thing before he even got out.

 **Cyborg: Phew! Thought he was going to buy the last one.**

About three seconds passed.

 **Cyborg: Huh? It's open. It's empty! That punk stole it! Hey, get back here!**

 **Jason: Aw holy crap!**

Jason had just picked up his bag and was leaving the store when he heard Cyborg figure it out. He took off towards the alleyway he had planned on running to in case he got into trouble like this. It took him no time at all to change into his Red X suit. He quickly teleported to his car and threw the bag into the trunk. He wasn't going to have the disc get damaged. Then he teleported back to the alleyway. He knew if Cyborg saw him go into his car with the suit on, his cover would be blown wide open. But he didn't see anyone there. He started to think he lost the two heroes when he heard the distant voices.

 **Cyborg: It was Red X! We gotta go after him!**

Red X didn't wait a second longer before taking off in the opposite direction. He used his teleporter to quickly ascend to a rooftop and kept running. He turned quickly and saw Cyborg try to jump onto a fire escape and hop up there to chase him, but his size was too big. Instead, he broke the fire escape and went tumbling back to the ground. Red X let out a synthesized laugh.

 **Red X: You know what they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Especially if they're trying to catch me.**

After that taunt, he took off once again.

 **Cyborg: Yea, you better run! When I get my hands on you...**

Red X didn't hear the rest because he was running further and further away from Cyborg. After a while, he didn't hear the clanging sounds of the cybernetic teen's footsteps anymore. He stopped on one of the roofs to take a breath. Then he went to put a new xenothium capsule into his belt. He took the old one out, but then he felt a stinging sensation on his arm. Then another. And another. Then something punched him and sent him sprawling. He dropped the capsule he was going to load into his belt and it broke.

He tried to get up, but he got hit with more punches and kicks that he couldn't even see. What did Cyborg do, get an invisibility cloak or something? That was when he noticed the little fly-looking thing. His being punched seemed to coincide with being touched by it. He realized that it was Bumblebee, who had shrunk so that he couldn't see her.

 **Bumblebee: Take that you rotten thief!**

He tried swiping his hand at her only for it to be caught by her, and then he was flipped over. As soon as he got up, he was punched again. This certainly wasn't going his way. Good thing he'd already put his stolen goods away before the fighting began. He started to load another xenothium capsule into his belt and was punched to the floor once again. If only he could teleport. Bumblebee turned back to regular size and pointed her stingers.

 **Bumblebee: Give up!**

 **Red X: As if I would just because you said so.**

He then threw a barrage of sticky X's at her, hoping to trap her and escape. One did, and he took off.

 **Red X: Heroes. They always gotta stop to chat.**

While running, he finally loaded another xenothium capsule into his belt and teleported to the ground. He started running again but was blasted forward by a shot from Cyborg's sonic cannon.

 **Cyborg: Booyah!**

Red X quickly jumped back up, spun around, and threw an explosive X at him, and Cyborg was knocked off his feet.

 **Red X: How's that for 'Booyah'?**

He saw the yellow blast and dodged just in time. Bumblebee had already gotten free and flown the short distance to their location. As Cyborg got up, she flew to the side of Red X opposite from him. They were in a wide alley but there were still brick walls on either side, so now he was kind of surrounded.

 **Bumblebee: You're going to jail, skullface! Come on Sparky, let's kick this guy's butt and finish our date!**

 **Cyborg: Aw yeah! Nothing's more romantic than sending this lowlife to jail with my favorite Titans East leader.**

Oh boy. Hopefully they'd be so focused on each other that they'd screw up or something. Bumblebee fired her stingers. Red X dodged and threw a few punches her way, which surprisingly all connected. Her stinger shots actually hit Cyborg. The good thing about this was that the space they were in was pretty tight and Cyborg was a pretty big dude. It was kind of hard not to hit Cyborg.

Said Titan got up and ran at Red X, trying to tackle him. Red X flipped over him and he ended up tackling Bumblebee instead. Red X spun around in the air and threw two X's in quick succession, one short-circuiting X for Cyborg and then a sticky X to wrap both of them up. Niether of them could get up and it was time for Red X to go.

 **Red X: I'd stick around, but you two look like you're getting comfy and I'd hate to be a third wheel. Catch you later.**

With that he turned and started running. While he was running, he could hear their whole conversation as their voices faded away.

 **Cyborg: I failed you, Bee. I'm sorry.**

 **Bumblebee: It's not your fault, we'll get him.**

 **Cyborg: Yea, but my huge body got in the way more times than I can count.**

 **Bumblebee: Really? Because I only counted two.**

 **Cyborg: You saw that fire escape thing? Aw, how embarrassing.**

 **Bumblebee: You don't need to be embarrassed. You know how many times I tripped over my own feet?**

 **Cyborg: I'm just glad you're stuck there. Otherwise you might leave a hunk of junk like me.**

 **Bumblebee: You know I'd never leave you, Sparky. After this, we can have our date at home.**

 **Cyborg: We may need to stop at the game store again. Gamestation's broken. But we can get another one used from there real cheap.**

 **Bumblebee: Sure, soon as we take down Red X. Now where did he- Hey!**

By the time he heard Bumblebee say that last line, he was too far away for them to catch him. He teleported out of their sight and had lost them. Once he got to a safe point, he changed back into his civilian clothes, jumped in his car, and headed straight home. He laughed hysterically at how mad Bumblbee sounded when she saw that he had escaped. He also really hoped that no one else had bought a used Gamestation from that store, because it would be so funy if Cyborg got stuck with the broken one he'd switched out.

The next day, he used his fake ID to get a six pack of beer, slipped them in a seperate compartment in his bag, then changed into his costume and rode his black motorcycle to the place where he'd found Atlas. He was still there of course.

Inside, they instantly hooked up the Gamestation and put in the game that he had stolen. Try as he might, Red X couldn't defeat Atlas even once. The robot wasn't lying when he said that nobody beat him. Red X easily crushed other online players too. He was naturally good at video games.

 **Red X: So you jumped out of the video game, attacked Cyborg, and kidnapped the other Titans? I'd pay money to see that.**

 **Atlas: As I said, nobody beats Atlas.**

 **Red X: This is perfect.**

 **Atlas: Indeed. I just wish someone could rebuild me.**

 **Red X: I'll find a way, eventually. You know, we should maybe start out own team here. Just to live and have friends and stay clear of those Titans.**

 **Atlas: I wouldn't be opposed. It gets lonely here, you know.**

 **Red X: Yea, and I'm sure there some other 'villains' who feel the same.**

 **Atlas: Think you can find them?**

 **Red X: I'll do my best.**

 **Author's notes: Well, that's that. As I said in the last fic, I may do a longer sequel to this and Traitors, but it'll be a while. Reviews are appreciated, for this one especially because I want to see how this dialogue system is received. If people like it, I'll use it in my upcoming epic story, which will be the longest one yet. I've still got two more oneshots to post up before that, including the RobStar request I got and a new BBRae. Anyway, let me know what you think.**


End file.
